Fifty Shades of Forever
by thefallenangel17
Summary: This is my collection of one shots and mini series about the lovely FSoG trilogy. Anyone can request a plotline and I will do my best to fulfil it :)
1. Introduction

Hiya everyone :) It's been a while since I've done any writing and this is an intro for a series that I'm interested in doing.

Basically all you have to do is either review or PM me with a request and I'll do the best I can to fulfil it J any pairings but preferably not a crossover with another series.

Thanks and I hope to hear from you guys soon ^_^

**Edit:** Here's a list of contents so that you readers know what sort of stuff I write about:

2\. Chapter 1 – Restoring Detroit (CG and Ana fanfic, will be a mini-series once I have the time)

3\. Sick Christian – One shot, Christian ends up in hospital

4\. Jealous Christian – One shot, cute fluff in the supermarket when Ana meets an ex-boyfriend

5\. Perks of Being Married – One shot, Elliot and Kate and the kinky stuff they get up to.

6\. Grey Boy Mischief - Elliot discovers geothermal hot springs on Christian's property in Aspen. What will the Grey boys get up to?


	2. Chapter 1 - Restoring Detroit

**Hiya! Thanks to everyone who has requested so far. Quite a few people have requested a story to do with Detroit so here it is ****J****Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Christian's POV

"Daddy! Mummy! Wake up!" were the first words I heard on this beautiful Sunday morning. I love my children, really I do, but sometimes I wish I could just go back to how things were when it was just me and Ana. My darling Ana. She looks so beautiful with her tousled hair all over the pillow and rubbing her eyes to let them adjust to the light streaming into our master suite.

"Morning you two," she said to them in her angelic voice. "Can you go and play for a bit outside? Me and Daddy will join you for breakfast in a bit." They nodded and came over to hug both of us before running down the hall, giggling as they went. I nuzzled into Ana and as I did so I smelled her sweet natural scent which was enough to get me going. I pressed myself against her to show her my intentions and she gasped slightly. "Christian, the kids will be expecting us soon we need to get ready."

"Just a quick one then. In the shower maybe?" I suggested. I need her. I need my fill of her. We've been married nearly 5 years and I'm just as attracted to her as when she fell into my office, if not more so.

"Maybe later, sorry just not feeling it today," she said and I might have believed her if she hadn't just winked at me. "You can't get everything you want you know". _Oh I can_ I thought to myself_. And you know that. _Still, if she wants to play, we can play.

Ana's POV

I love waking up to my husband. Marriage isn't easy, nor is being a mother but I wouldn't give it up. It's all I could ever want. It was funny seeing his face as I said I wasn't in the mood. Of course I was, and he knew it but a girl can play can't she? Besides, I don't want my children accidentally walking in on us in a compromised decision and have them permanently scarred. I want to raise them properly, give them the good early start in life that Christian never had.

I get dressed and go downstairs to make breakfast for my kids. Christian is always going on about getting someone to make food but I'd much prefer to do it by myself. I don't want the skills I honed when I lived with my father Ray going to waste. I smile as I see Teddy come running to the table as soon as he smells the sausages cooking on the stove. It's his favourite, along with almost every other food. Phoebe on the other hand is more picky. But she eats very healthily so I don't really mind.

When breakfast is done I call Christian to come over to the table but he says that he's busy. It's 8 in the morning on a Sunday. GEH doesn't bother him until at least 9 on Sundays, I made sure of that. So what could it be? I walk into his study and I find him at his desk and as usual, his hands were running through his hair.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are your family okay?" I ask, sounding more worried than I am.

"No it's not that it's just-" he said, now pacing around the room. "Oh fuck it!" I frowned. I didn't like him mad, nor did I like him swearing with the kids so close by.

"Can you please just tell me what's wrong? And preferably sans cursing." He walked over to kiss me which I know is his way of saying sorry.

"Sorry Ana, it's just this stupid email that's got me all riled up." He flops down on his chair and I walk behind him and start massaging his shoulders. I don't want the day to start off like this.

"What about the email? Was it from Ros or something?"

"No it's from the mayor of Detroit. Apparently there's some sort of event starting next Friday called 'Restoring Detroit' or some crap like that. Apparently tourism figures are getting low or something and the residents are relocating to other places in Michigan. He's holding this event to rejuvenate the current image of Detroit and he wants me to be the spokesman of the whole thing. The bastard."

"Shh Christian just try and be calm okay?" I said, not that it's really much use. I know how worked up he can get about his past, even though he says he's over it now.

"I knew investing in that stupid plant in Detroit was a bad idea. I'll call Ros later to liquefy it and strip it of its assets."

"Christian you even said yourself that that plant was a good business decision. Don't let your feelings get in the way."

"I'm not Ana! Okay maybe I am but I have the right to be pissed. Detroit means nothing to me yet the mayor is audacious enough to think that just because I was born and raised – fuck not even raised I took care of that crack whore not the other way round – that they can just label me as some sort of ex-pat and assume that I'll be more than willing to help them. Well screw it I'm not doing it."

"Well I understand your reasons but maybe going to Detroit might be good for you." he laughed and starting running his hands through his hair again. How he's not bald yet I'll never know.

"Good for me? Good for me? Seriously Ana how on earth can it be-"

"Just hear me out will you? I know it's a sensitive area for you but I think you're ready to confront your demons and I really think you should." He smirks at me again. "Don't laugh at me I'm serious. It's time for you to let go of it all. Flynn has suggested going to Detroit as well hasn't he? As part of your therapy? Well now you have a reason to go."

"That man is just an expensive British charlatan, Ana," he sighed.

"Maybe, but when has he ever been wrong?" He thought about this for a while and I knew that he knew I was right, he just didn't want to say so. Typical of men isn't it. "Besides, this could be our first family holiday. Please say yes."

"Ughh fine. But after breakfast. Now I just want to enjoy a meal with my family." He held me in a passionate kiss and then whispered in my ear, "And maybe I can have you for dessert."

"Dessert after breakfast? Someone has a sweet tooth," I tease. "But I do have something planned for you, if you're a good boy." His eyes light up at the prospect.

"Oh Mrs Grey I'll be whatever you want as long as I can have you." I sigh. I don't know if that's him being sweet or sexual. I think it's just him being Christian.


	3. Sick Christian

**I'm so sorry to anyone who was reading 'Restoring Detroit'. The request was very detailed and because I have a lot of important exams coming up, I didn't think I'd be able to do it justice. But here's a one shot requested by Hales so I hope you guys enjoy ****J**** and please keep reviewing and requesting it really makes a big difference.**

Christian's POV

5 AM. When I wake up I find myself draped over my beautiful wife's body but instead of feeling warm and grinning like a kid in a candy store, I feel queasy instead. And an uncontrollable urge to drink something. I walk to the en suite bathroom quickly and carefully as I didn't want to wake up my darling Ana. I turn the light on and gaze at myself in the mirror. My face was pale, yet my cheeks were flushed. I felt cold, yet I could see beads of sweat forming on my face. _Keep it together Grey _ I told myself. So I ran the water and splashed my face with it. This made me feel better but it was short-lived. The queasiness kept growing until I had no choice. I leaned over the toilet and just threw up until there was nothing left. When it subsided, my stomach could not stop aching. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not sick am I? I don't have time to get sick. I wipe my mouth with the towel and get up to go back to bed, hoping that snuggling into my Ana will make my pain go away.

Ana's POV.

5:15AM. I wake up feeling uneasy. First of all, the space next to me where Christian is supposed to be is empty. I sit up, concerned as to where he could be. I don't hear any music so I know he's not by the piano but my tensions were calmed a little when I saw the light seeping through the crack of the bathroom door. sit up, concerned as to where he could be. I don't hear any music so I know he's not by the piano but my tensions were calmed a little when I saw the light seeping through the crack of the bathroom door. I was about to lie back down when I heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. It sounded like Christian being sick but it couldn't be, right? After all, he never got sick. I stood up and went to the bathroom but before I could open the door, Christian staggered out looking as white as a sheet.

"Christian! Are you okay?"

"Yes Ana I'll be fine don't worry about me I'm absolutely fine," Christian replied. Ughh he's such a guy. He's shivering yet I can tell from holding his hand that he has a fever. He's sick and doesn't want to admit it.

"Christian you're sick, come back to bed and I'll call the doctor in a few hours," I said, my voice full of concern.

"Feeling…dizzy…" Christian mumbled and before I could do anything he started to collapse. Luckily I caught him but since he's much heavier than me my legs buckled and I fell on the floor with his head resting in my lap. It took me several minutes to lift him and move him onto the bed. I lay him on his side in case he threw up and then started pacing, unsure of what to do. We gave Taylor and Gail the day off so they wouldn't be back until 8. I know I'll call Grace. I know it's early but she'll know what to do.

Christian's POV

I woke up feeling groggy. It took a while for me to open my eyes because the lights in the room were so goddamn bright. I don't have lights like that at home, so where am I? I tried to move my arms to help me sit up when I noticed wires attached to them. Now I know where I am. Hospital. I fucking hate hospitals. I know my dearest Mother works in one but that doesn't make my opinion of them any better. But that thought had to wait. Now my main concern was Ana. Where was she? Does she know I'm here? _Of course she does you idiot. Don't you remember seeing her face before you blacked out?_ my subconscious reminded me. She must've just gone out to get something. I wonder how long I've been here. And when I'll see my Ana again. Oh and the kids! How could I forget about them? Are they here too? I have so many questions and me being my controlling self, I wanted answers as soon as possible.

Ana's POV

"Mommy has Daddy woken up yet?" asked Teddy impatiently.

"Not yet sweetie but he will soon I promise," I replied, trying to sound remotely reassuring. I wasn't with Christian at the moment. Teddy was getting fidgety so I went with him and baby Phoebe to the cafeteria. While I was there I got myself some coffee from some vending machine that seems to be a staple in every hospital. I bought Teddy a cereal bar and walked with him back to Christian's room. '_Please wake up Christian. Wake up' _I kept chanting over and over. When I opened the door I was so happy at the sight that greeted me. There was my Fifty, attempting to sit up on his bed with his eyes sort of half open.

"Daddy!" exclaimed little Teddy as he toddled over to his dad's bed. A smile began to form on my darling's face.

"Why hello there Teddy, happy to see your Daddy I see," he joked. "Hi my Ana."

"Hi, Christian," I said, my voice cracking with tears brimming in my eyes. Even though he had only been unconscious for a few hours, it felt like I was dying a thousand deaths in that time. I walked over to Christian's bedside and kissed him firmly on the forehead. "I've been so worried about you." Phoebe started getting heavy and Teddy was getting fidgety in the corner of the room.

"Mommy can Daddy come home now? I'm bored," said Teddy impatiently. I couldn't help but smile. He is just as impatient as his father.

"I don't know when Daddy can come home darling. We're still waiting for the Doctor to give us the results. But why don't you go and play in the crèche next door? Taylor will be there to make sure you're safe." Teddy's little grey eyes lit up as he ran out of the room with Taylor right behind him. "Now we're all alone," I whispered in his ear.

"My my Mrs Grey what are you suggesting?" replied Christian in a voice which would have made me feel all wanton if it weren't for his grogginess.

"Oh nothing," I replied, feigning innocence. I was about to give him a proper kiss when the doctor walked in the door.

"Good morning Mrs Grey, Mr Grey. I'm Doctor Westwood," she said, introducing herself very formally, but she still seemed very friendly to me. "How are you feeling now that you've woken up Mr Grey?"

"Better than I was this morning, but I'd like to know what's wrong with me," my husband replied, sounding all business-like as per usual.

"Well when you were brought in to this hospital we ran a few tests and the results have come through. It appears that you have salmonella food poisoning."

"Ughh fuck," Christian cursed under his breath.

"What is it Mr Grey?"

"I attempted to cook some steak last night and I suppose it went wrong," Christian mumbled, feeling embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile to myself. _My poor Fifty_. I knew trusting him with cooking something as complicated as a steak was a bad idea.

"Ah I see, well that would explain it. It seems the preliminary stage is over so I'll come back and check in on you later today and then we can re-assess the situation. Now do you have any questions?"

"Err yes I have one actually. Is he allowed to eat anything?" I asked, feeling strangely paranoid about him eating enough food. _Now the tables have turned haven't they _my inner subconscious commented sarcastically. The Doctor smiled at me sympathetically.

"Of course, but I would stick to soup and bread for now." I nodded and she said goodbye and closed the door behind her.

"Oh what am I going to do with you, you fool," I laughed while running my fingers through his unkempt hair. How he manages to look beautiful in a standard hospital gown with wires coming out of his arms I'll never know.

"I'm your beautiful little fool," Christian corrected, clearly smug with his _Great Gatsby_ reference.

Christian's POV

"Ana can you come here please," I begged in a weak voice. _What the fuck are you doing Grey. You don't beg. _

"What is it what's wrong?" Ana rushed to my side looking all worried. My sweet Ana.

"I'm hungry. Can you get me food?" She laughed at me and I didn't understand why. What was so funny about what I said? Still I can't complain. Her laugh is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"Yes of course," Ana remarked whilst getting up and going to the door, "… Sir." That last addition made me understand the reasons behind her laughter.

Only a few minutes passed before she came back, yet she wasn't holding anything that represented a bowl of soup.

"Where's the soup?"

"I sent Taylor to get some for you from the market. Unless you want some from the hospital cafeteria…"

"Definitely not I have higher standards than that." Ana rolled her eyes at me and I felt my palm twitch a little. "I may be sick but I can still take you over my knee if I want to."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Ana asked. "Stow your twitching palm please." Oh how I love her smart mouth. "Get some rest and I'll wake you up when the soup comes." I was going to argue but I found my eyes closing themselves so I gave in to sleep.

The aroma of potato and leek soup woke me up, much to my delight. Having looked at the clock I noticed that I was asleep for half an hour. _Taylor took his sweet ass time didn't he _I thought to myself but for once I didn't care. It was sleep that I desperately needed.

"Hello sleephead, did you sleep well?" I nodded and found myself licking my lips over the delicious bowl of soup laid out before me. I took the spoon and began to eat but after a few spoonfuls I felt like my energy started to drain away.

"Feed me wench," I stated, or rather demanded. Ana was shocked yet giggled at my demand.

"So I'm a wench now am I?" she asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes you are, wench. I'm feeling weak so feed me," I remarked, sounding less domineering than before. This is why I don't get sick. I can't be in control.

"Well if that's why you can't feed yourself than by all means I will… sir," she said whilst biting that sexy lip of hers, clearly on purpose. _Oh the things she can do to me_ I thought to myself.

Soon all the soup was gone and a nurse came to remove some of the wires that were attached to me which made me feel relieved. I hated the feeling of being hooked up to a machine. As soon as she left I started to feel a shiver.

"Can you get me a blanket," I asked weakly, my voice sounding totally unrecognisable to even myself. Ana put down her manuscripts and smiled sympathetically at me before walking over to a closet in the corner of the room and pulling out an extra blanket for me. She put it over me and I instantly felt better. Next she felt my forehead and frowned.

"You've still got a fever. Let me cool your head down," she said sweetly before leaving to the ensuite bathroom that was in the hospital room. Soon she came back with a wet face towel and sat down beside my bed. She started dabbing at my forehead and the coldness of the towel was a welcome sensation on my burning forehead. "There doesn't feel a bit better." Her soothing voice made me feel calm. My Ana. I don't usually like it when people take care of me but I don't mind this at all. In fact I could get used to it. Not for long though, but while I'm sick at least. She is so perfect at everything. The perfect, wife, mother, lover, and now carer. I couldn't be luckier.

**Thanks for reading please review with my requests ****J**


	4. Jealous Christian

**Hey Everyone! This is a one shot requested by Dimka's chick so I hope you guys enjoy it ****J**** Reviews are so important to me so please please review ****J**** thanks and hope everyone has a lovely day x**

Christian's POV

"What's the difference between udon and soba noodles?" I asked Ana, holding the two packets in my hands. She giggled at my ineptitude which made me pissed off but not for long. I could never stay angry at my Ana for long, especially when she was making that beautiful sound.  
"Udon is thicker than soba honey. It's the soba we need," she said sweetly whilst grabbing one of the noodle packets and throwing it in the shopping cart.  
"Why are we buying noodles for me to cook anyway?" My latest venture in becoming a better father and husband was to cook Ana dinner once a fortnight.  
"Because this dish is vegetarian and therefore does not contain ingredients which you can get food poisoning from. I'm not interested in having a repeat of last time where you ended up in hospital thank you very much." Her smart mouth made me entertain thoughts which should be kept to the bedroom. _Cool it Grey _I told myself. If someone told me 5 years ago that one day I'd be married with children and carrying out the domestic task of grocery shopping I would've laughed them out of the room.  
"You have really made me into a domestic husband haven't you," I said in a low whisper to her. Annoyingly however, this did not have the desired effect. She just kept on smiling at me and said,  
"If you consider going grocery shopping domestic then yes, that's exactly what you are." Oh how much I love that smart mouth of hers. She started pushing the shopping cart away from me, leaving me to stare at her delicious ass. It might be frowned upon to do so in public but I don't give a fuck. She's my wife. I can do what I like.

A man's voice calling my wife's name broke me out of my thoughts.  
"Daniel? Is that you?" questioned Ana, her voice all breathy. Okay now I had to examine this man who for some reason knows my wife. He was my height, blonde with a medium build. He wore casual clothes and for some reason I could liken him to Elliot. Interesting.  
"It's been so long!" He gave her a big bear hug which she willingly accepted. I felt my fists clench. _Calm down Grey _I told myself. That fucker has got his sweaty hands over Ana. My Ana.  
"Oh too long. Have you moved to Seattle?" Why was she engaging in conversation with this man? I had to step in.  
"Hey baby," I whispered in that low voice which I know effects her and by the way her breathing rate quickened I knew I was successful.  
"Daniel this is my husband, Christian Grey," she said, shyly gesturing to me.  
"You-you mean-" he gawked. _Yes it's me the enigmatic billionaire you needn't be quite so shocked _I thought at him.  
"Yes she does mean that Christian Grey," I added feeling quite smug. _Take that fucker. Where's your multi billion dollar empire. _"And you are?"  
"Oh I'm Daniel Lawson, Ana's ex," he said nervously whilst putting out his hand. _I was right. That fucker definitely wants into my wife's panties. Well I hope you enjoyed the touches my wife reciprocated, because that's all you're going to get. _  
"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Mr Lawson but I'm afraid you must excuse us. We have some important business to attend to."  
"Oh right. Well goodbye Mr Grey. And Ana it's been great seeing you again. Let's catch up for coffee sometime. You still have my number right?" Much to my dismay, she nodded.  
"See you later Daniel," said Ana cheerily. They waved goodbye and then he was gone.  
"So you have his number do you?" I asked as soon as I was sure he was out of earshot. She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Yes but it's not like I ever call him or anything," she says, clearly annoyed that I'm being overprotective as usual. "Please calm down." She softens her voice this time. My anger resides a little, but doesn't go away completely.  
"Only because I love you. And don't you ever forget it." _How's that for hearts and flowers._  
"I love you too." She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. We then walked down the aisle together which caused her to say, "And please stow your palm. I know it's twitching." This comment caused me to smirk.  
"I'll stow my twitching palm," I agreed. "But only until we got home." She gasped and then whispered,  
"Maybe I can only wait until we get to the car." Oh my Ana. A few years ago she was innocent, naive and indifferent to all things sexual. Now she has embraced her inner goddess and is sexier than ever.


	5. The Perks of Being Married

**Hi readers! This is a story about Kate and Elliot, as requested by a Guest. I'm not sure whether to just leave this as a one-shot, or continue it as a mini-series. So reviews would be much appreciated ^_^. Also, this story is rated M for mature content so if you don't want to read material that is normal for the FSoG franchise, then I wouldn't suggest reading this. Enjoy! **

Kate's POV

There are a few things people don't tell you about married life. 1. The sex is even better than when you're single. 2. You don't have to cook every night. 3. You have a fucking gorgeous face to wake up to. Or maybe these are just the perks of being married to Elliot Grey.

It was Saturday morning. Saturday mornings are for married people as good as Friday nights are for single people or those who are dating. You have the whole day ahead and you don't have to worry about it being over too soon because there's another day of chilling to follow. I look over at Elliot. My beautiful perfect Elliot. He's sound asleep after what we got up to last night. I know all the Greys are adopted but I can't help but feel that kinkiness runs in the family, especially judging by how Ana is constantly blushing during big family dinners at Bellevue. Christian can't seem to keep his hands off his wife (or in for that matter. He's not all that discreet sometimes). Ah well I can't complain. I love it when Elliot gets all handsy with me too.

Glancing over at the clock I notice its 8:30AM. Weird Elliot never sleeps that late. At first I thought he was enjoying being satiated after last night's ventures but after looking at him, _all of him_, I realised this is not the case. Hmm I could have fun with this.

Elliot's POV  
Ahhh I love married life. I would've never thought that I, the man who has slept with half of Seattle, would ever say that but it's true. I blinked several times in order to allow my eyes to adjust to the light streaming in from the window. I look down and notice my morning boner. Ughh great. It makes it so difficult to piss when it's like that. _Hmmm hopefully Kate isn't fully satisfied from last night_ I thought to myself. Come to think of it where is my wife? I look over at my alarm clock and notice that it's almost 9AM. That's weird I never sleep that late. Maybe she's in the shower.  
"Kate you there?" I call out, my voice sounding sleepy.  
"Coming babe," Kate said, in her honey sweet sultry voice. She emerged surprisingly not from the bathroom, but from the walk-in closet. What I saw made it hard not to grab her right then and there. There she was in a sheer black lace teddy, suspenders and crotchless panties. Her black eyeliner made her even more hot than usual. I felt my cock ache at the sight of her.  
"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," I commented, trying my best to control myself. She walked over to me very slowly and with every step she took my manhood ached more and more. I grabbed it because the tension was killing me but Kate shook her head. She got on our bed and crawled over to me on her knees which gave me a perfect view of her tits.  
"Oh no you don't Elliot." She grabbed my hands and put them above my head. She didn't tie me so I could've easily brought them back down but I wanted to play along. She started to use her sweet delicate hands to go up the insides of my thighs. It was so hard to keep still. Then, as if it couldn't get any better, she started to lick my balls which is something she hardly ever does. This was such torture, but so fucking hot at the same time. A rush testosterone caused me to cry out.  
"Please Kate!" I'm usually not the type to beg. I usually take control but this time I didn't give a fuck. This is the longest we've ever done foreplay for and I'm surprised at how infuriating yet pleasurable it was. She moved away from my balls and now onto my dick itself. She didn't suck it like I thought she would, like I wanted her to. Instead she just lightly grazed it with her tongue. I couldn't stop the moans anymore. Kate looked up at me and smiled.  
"What is it that you want babe?" she asked, her voice all innocent.  
"You know damn well what I want!" I shouted, the desperation clear on my voice. So in one swift move she grabbed me, and put me in her mouth. She kept sucking so fast and I felt myself building up. "Fuck yes babe," I moaned. Kate sensed that I was getting close too because just as I was on the brink she stopped, leaving me so fucking horny and more frustrated than ever. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"So that I could do this," she whispered in my ear. I was confused but not for long. She jumped on top of me and started riding me. _Fuck I almost forgot how this feels_ I thought.  
"Yes babe!" I cried out as I came and from the look on her face she was as well.

After a bit we just lay next to each other and smiled. I love my wife.  
"I'm going to take a shower now babe," I told her as I kissed her cheek and walked over to the closet to get some clothes.  
"Awww do you have to? I thought we could just lie here for a while," complained Kate. She can be so lazy sometimes but I love her for it.  
"Remember we agreed to meet my bro, your best friend and their kids for lunch today," I reminded her. "I won't be long." I kissed her again and before I went into the bathroom I said, "Laters, Baby."


	6. Grey Boy Mischief

**Author's Note: Hi everyone :) As you may have noticed, the story 'What she will do for money' has gone from this story. But don't worry I've made it into an independent story of its own!**

**This is a request from the lovely Doc-sama who is long overdue me fulfilling her request. Enjoy the Grey boys getting up to no good ;)**

**Elliot's POV**  
Ughh my baby bro is such a paranoid asshole sometimes. Every time we go for a winter break to his place in Aspen, he makes me check it all out two weeks before. So now I'm freezing my ass off making sure everything is fine. It usually is but he never listens to me. This year it's just me, my wife and Christian and Ana. Mia and Ethan are going off on their own to Canada or something and Mom and Dad offered to take care of the kids for us. I love my kids but I gotta admit I'm looking forward to this. It means me and Kate can catch up on some much needed fucking.

As I'm fantasising about Kate and what I want to do to her in an effort to keep myself warm, I notice some steam rising from the ground. What the fuck could it be? I walk over and notice how the snow in that area is just liquid slush and by doing a quick survey of the area I realise what it is. I've gotta call my bro and tell him what I've found. That kinky little shit will be very pleased I just know it.  
"Grey," he states in his usual CEO-manner which always makes me crack up.  
"Dude do you not even read the caller I.D? Or do you just get your kicks out of being all businessy?" I can hear him laugh on the other end.  
"Maybe a bit of both. What is it Lelliot?"  
"You'll never guess what I found," I remarked feeling smug. I could hear Christian sigh.  
"I'm not in the mood for guessing games. Just tell me."  
"Ugh you're no fun. Anyway to cut to the chase, I think there are some geothermal hot springs on your property."  
"Are you serious? You're not fucking with me are you?" Oh how little he trusts me.  
"I'm totally serious bro. So you know what that means right?"  
"Of course. Eco friendly hot baths." I've got to hand it to the man. He knows a lot about pretty much everything.  
"Right on the nose. So what do you want to do about it?"  
"Call over as many guys as you need to build a bath house in two weeks. I'll pay for it."  
"Okay a dozen should do it. I'll shoot you an email with the supplies I need as well. So the guys can bring them over with them."  
"No problem. I have a meeting now but thanks Elliot. I owe you one." Oh he really does owe me.  
"Yeah no problem. Anything else?"  
"Oh yes one more thing. Make the walls soundproof." I laughed to myself, pretty much knowing he was going to say that.  
"Hmm I wonder why," I say teasingly.  
"Fuck off Lelliot," he muttered.  
"Sorry couldn't resist. Laters," I said, knowing it really pisses me off when I do that.  
"Bye," was all he could say before he hung up.

The next person I had to call was Kate, telling her that I wouldn't be coming home and the next time I see her will be at Aspen. She seemed a little upset and wondered what was going on but I assured her that it would be a good thing. The sooner that this bath house is built the better.

**Christian's POV**  
These past two weeks have passed by so slowly but the day is finally here. I've been dropping my sweet Ana hints this whole time and she is really curious to find out what's going on. I just hope Elliot hasn't screwed up.

The four of us arrive in Aspen and Kate's shriek nearly drove Taylor off course. I looked out the window and saw my brother leaning against what I assumed was the bathhouse. I had to give credit where it's due. Elliot really surpassed himself. The exterior looked beautiful, and bigger than I expected. I made a mental note to thank him in some way, though how I'm not quite sure.

As soon as the car engine turned off, Kate ran out of the car and practically threw herself into Elliot's arms. I'm happy he's finally settled down but those two are very... physical in showing their love for each other. I like being discreet with Ana, it makes her more excited and therefore more willing to try new things.  
"Christian did you know about this?" Ana asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I cocked my head to one side, still surprised at how it affects her after all these years.  
"I might have," I said smugly. She grabbed me and kissed me so hard, but then quickly stopped when she realised that Taylor was still in the car with us. I looked at the mirror and saw him smiling to myself.  
"I'll go back in the other car, Mr Grey. Have a nice vacation." Once Taylor closed the door Ana sighed and starting biting her lip.  
"You know what affect that has on me Mrs Grey," I warn her teasingly. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes and says,  
"Yes I do Mr Grey. And I like it." Oh my Ana. Once she was so innocent but now she's as racy as hell and it makes my cock ache. I need her. That bath house is on my property, so I'm going to christen it. With Ana.

We climb out of the car hand in hand and notice that Elliot is already carrying Kate up the stairs, most likely to their bedroom. Although I wish Elliot kept his private life well, private, I am grateful that he didn't take the bath house first. Now it's all mine to do whatever I wanted with it. I pulled Ana inside and she took a moment to admire it's beauty. I have to admit it is very nicely laid out and decorated but right now I have other plans. I start undressing Ana and she gets the idea and starts doing the same to me. Once we're both naked I lead her into the hot bath. For a few moments we enjoy the hot water but that doesn't last long. Soon we were all over each other, her moans making me want her more and more.  
"What do you want Mrs Grey," I ask her inbetween kissing any part of her body I could.  
"You...in...me...now," she moans. How could I say no to that? I grabbed her and carried her to the back of the bath house which for some reason had a cushioned floor and a rack of extra large towels. _That kinky little shit. _I lay one down and as soon as I did I pulled Ana on top of me. I loved seeing her like this. Her hair all messy, completely naked and wanting me and the things I can do to her. "What should I do... Sir," the fact she called me that made me so horny and she knows it. _So she thinks she can just get what she wants from me? Well to can play at that game. _  
"It's been a while since you've given any proper attention to my favourite part of myself. I think you should reacquaint yourself with him." She didn't hesitate. She grabbed it as fast as she could and began sucking away in the way only she can. This reminds me of the first time she ever gave me a blowjob and I couldn't help but smile. However, Ana didn't give me much time to be sentimental. I felt myself getting close and I wasn't about to let myself come in my wife's mouth. "I think that's enough for you." She looked at me confused. "I want to be inside you. Now." She bit her lip as soon as I said this which made me act fast. I grabbed her and placed her on top of my dick which by now was desperate to be inside her. She looked so sexy riding my dick, something which I don't often let her do. Her moans told me she was getting close and so was I.  
"Please let me come," she begged.  
"Yes Ana, come for me!" I said desperately, practically growling at her. And she did not disappoint. She came so hard that it made me come as well.

We lay back down on the floor and just looked into each other's eyes. God I love my wife.


End file.
